Red Paint
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have a serious argument and Kira tries to help patch things up between them by playing his biggest prank ever on Athrun. AxC


_Flashback_

"Hey Athrun wanna go out with me today? It'll be fun just the two of us." Cagalli asked her blue haired boyfriend from behind.

"Sorry Cagalli but I'm busy today some other time okay?" Athrun replied to her question while fixing his button-up shirt obviously having something important to do.

"Mou! But that's what you said yesterday! You're always busy but you never tell me what you're doing!" Cagalli whined causing Athrun to sigh.

"But I'm going to make an important business deal with Meer." Athrun reasoned. Cagalli anger rose up suddenly. She felt a mixture of jealousy and doubt in her.

"Meer! Meer! Meer! Meer this and Meer that! She's all you ever talk about! This business deal of yours has been going on for about a week now! I'm starting to think you're cheating on me!" Cagalli accused. The emerald eyed boy felt hurt at his lover's lack of trust in him.

"How can you even think that!? She's just a business partner! I can't believe you doubt me even when I treat you like a goddess! I always gave you what you wanted!" Athrun blurted out.

"No Athrun! You USED to treat me like a 'goddess', now you're just placing me on the shelf like some used toy while you play with Meer!" Athrun took Cagalli's reasoning the wrong way and made his own accusations on his blonde lover.

"Is that why you're always with me? What? If I don't treat you like some queen you'll just dump me and find another guy? If that's the case then I might as well end our relationship because I have no intention of having a one-sided love with a gold digger." Athrun said the last part with his voice low and devoid of any emotions. Cagalli stood there surprised and wide-eyed. Athrun didn't say anything and left.

_End flashback_

"How can Athrun think of me like that?" Cagalli questioned herself but never got a chance to ponder on the subject for long since her brother, Kira came.

"Oh Cagalli there you are, I've been looking for you." Kira said coming out of a door wearing an apron and carrying some paint with him. He stopped suddenly and a concerned look for his sister made its way on his face. He thought for a while then it hit him. "Did you have another fight with Athrun?" Kira saw Cagalli nod her head and he sighed. "Your arguments are becoming more frequent lately." He said and the fiery blonde snapped at him her anger suddenly coming back.

"Well sorry I can't have such a perfect relationship like you with Lacus!" The blonde glared at her brother with amber eyes. Kira raised his hands in defense and chuckled at his twin sister.

"I didn't mean it like that Cagalli. I'm just saying that whatever reason you two fought again, I'm sure Athrun will patch things up sooner or later." Kira said to make his sister feel better. He didn't want to see Cagalli sad or depressed since partly since she's his sister and partly because Cagalli uses him as her punching bag to release the frustrations she's feeling.

"I hope you're right anyway why were you looking for me?" Cagalli asked brightening up her tone at the last part. She didn't like being seen so sad by other people since it made her look weak. Kira remembered the reason he came.

"Oh that's right. You remember what today is right?" Kira asked Cagalli with a grin. The blonde girl looked up and put her index finger in her chin trying to think what today was. After a short while she looked back at Kira and shook her head. The brunette sighed "Today is the day you paint the living room a new color."

"What? I just got into an argument with Athrun. You can't just expect a girl to do manual labor after having a lover's quarrel." Cagalli tried to weasel her way out of this but Kira saw right through her tricks and just gave her the bucket containing red paint and a paint brush. The blonde glared at her brother.

"Sorry but today's your turn and your how sucky your relationship is, isn't my problem now is it? I've already prepared the newspaper on the living room so no paint falls on the floor. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner." Kira said leaving the room before Cagalli could protest.

Cagalli sighed. 'Looks like my problem with Athrun is going to have to wait.' the blonde thought to herself. She sighed again before going to the living room and started painting.

* * *

'Maybe I shouldn't have acted like that towards Cagalli.' Athrun thought as he drove home after a successful business deal with Meer Campbell. 'I'm glad the deal was a success now all I've got to worry about is how to make it up to Cagalli. I won't forgive myself if she doesn't forgive me for calling her a gold digger.' He began to drive faster to somehow get to Kira's house faster.

* * *

'Sometimes I wonder if Athrun even cares about me. I don't think he'll give a damn even if I die.' Cagalli was lost in her won world she didn't realize she spilled some paint on her shirt. 'Crap, my favorite shirt! Oh well I'll change later I'm almost finished anyway.' Cagalli yawned she was feeling tired already. 

When Cagalli finished painting the living room she sat on the couch and looked at how nice the living room looked painted in red. She yawned again. 'I'll change later after I take a quick nap.' She lied on the couch and fell asleep. Just then Kira went in to check on Cagalli and tell her that Athrun called.

"Hey Cagalli I came to tell you Athrun called and he…what?" He paused as he found his sister asleep on the couch. He laughed at himself since the paint looked so much like blood on Cagalli's shirt. Then the coordinator smirked, an idea forming on his head. 'Athrun's going to in for a real surprise.' He went closer to Cagalli and did some things to her while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he opened Kira's front door with a spare key given to him by Cagalli. "Cagalli are you in here? I just want to say I'm-" Athrun's sentence was cut by Kira approaching him with a very panic look plastered his normally calm face.

"Athrun!" He said while encircling his arms around his best friend. "Cagalli she's...she's…she was so depressed by your last argument she did something REALLY crazy." Kira said between sobs and his face under the younger coordinator's neck. Athrun, overcome by worry, put his hands on Kira's shoulders and pushed him away a bit. The tears on Kira's lavender eyes gave him a bad feeling.

"Kira what happened?" The blue haired coordinator asked quickly. Kira tried to hold back his sobs and gave Athrun a note.

"I just found this near her…" Athrun slowly read the note and his eyes widened at what the note contained.

_I'm so sick of my life. Having my perfect relationship with Athrun being ruined by a girl named Meer is just too much for me to take. The pain of having an unreturned love is too much for me to bear. Without Athrun in my life…what else is there to live for? Kira I hope you can forgive me for ever choosing this path in life and tell Athrun that I love him. I love him so much it hurts to see him with another woman, but all I want is his happiness so don't let him cry over my death._

Salty tears flowed down Athrun's eyes and he dropped the letter. "Where is she?" the blue haired boy managed to ask. Kira looked at the living room and Athrun followed where he was looking and quickly ran there.

Kira stifled a laugh as he looked at the onion he held in his hands which he used to make himself cry then to the letter he made. 'Thank god Athrun didn't realized it was my handwriting.' The brunette thought with relief. Kira followed Athrun just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Athrun stood in place as he saw Cagalli lying on the couch with blood all over her body and on her side he saw a knife. Kira stood next to Athrun pretending to also be sad when inside he was laughing his ass off. Athrun finally managed to speak for what seemed like eternities. "Cagalli! Cagalli why? Why did you have to do this? Why!?" the emerald eyed coordinator cried on Cagalli's seemingly dead figure. He kissed her cheeks and his eyes landed on the knife that Cagalli had seemingly used to stab herself to death.

'I wish Lacus was here…lucky I have a camcorder recording this very moment. I can't wait to see the look on Athrun's face when he finds out Cagalli's only sleeping!'

"Cagalli why!? You were, to me, the perfect girl. You may have been short tempered and tomboyish but nevertheless I still fell in love with you. But in the end you were nothing more than a victim of love! Watch Cagalli let me show you that I too can be brave. Let this vile knife that caused you your death be the knife that brings us together!" Athrun said in a Romeo Montague-like voice grabbed the knife and prepared to stab himself when Kira hadn't jumped in.

"Whoa! Slow down there Romeo, don't make that same mistake that loser did. Before we start stabbing any body parts let's just wait for your precious Juliet to wake up." Athrun looked at Kira like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about!? Cagalli's dead! It maybe hard to accept but…" Athrun said while pointing to Cagalli's sleeping figure. "Cagalli's…" Athrun's eyes widened as Cagalli's eyes opened and she sat up and stretched. "Dead." Athrun said the last part in a soft voice.

"Oh hey Kira, Athrun. I'm all done painting the living room." Cagalli began to talk and Athrun screamed.

"Ahhhh! You…you're a zombie!" Cagalli instantly smacked Athrun on the head.

"Who're you calling a zombie?"

"B-but you're dead!"

"Who said I was dead!? Baka!" Athrun looked confused and he tried to reason to Cagalli.

"But your shirt has blood on!" Cagalli looked at her shirt and glared at Athrun for how stupid he is.

"I was painting the living room red and some of the red PAINT spilled on my shirt. Got it?" Cagalli said emphasizing the word 'paint'. Athrun started mumbling incoherent words until Kira burst into laughter.

"Man you are such a sap! I just tricked you into thinking Cagalli was dead! You should've seen the look on your face when you thought she was dead! I can't believe you even tried to copy Romeo! I am so glad I recorded this wonderful moment!" Kira kept rambling on not noticing that Athrun grabbed the knife and held it tight.

"KIRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"The ultimate coordinator went outside the house and ran as fast as he could before his best friend could catch up with him and stab him.

"Anybody HEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!" Kira screamed loudly waking up the neighborhood from its peaceful slumber.


End file.
